Loc-La Vida De Valentina Fire
by MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN
Summary: Esta historia se basa en la serie solo con una intervención de una misteriosa chica llamada Valentina Fire que tiene poderes y puede volar, pero es huérfana no sabe si confiar en el lado de Laval o Cragger ya que ella podría ponerle final a aquella guerra. (Es un croosover de LOC y MLP FIM pero solo el personaje Oc Valentina Fire es de MLP FIM ya que es alicornio)
1. Mi salvador Laval y mi mejor amiga Eris

La Vida De Valentina Fire Ep 1/Mi Salvador Laval Y Mi Mejor Amiga Eris.

Para mejorar estos capítulos imagínense la historia pero como si los personajes fueran anthronisados ok mejor los dejo con el episodio.

Era un día en Chima diferente, estaban peleando los mejores amigos llamados Laval y el otro Cragger, después de una pelea en spedors Cragger tiro a Laval al agua pero alguien inesperado lo salvo: una chica.

(NA: En vez de la bestia legendaria león es mi Oc)

-Laval-

"Me estoy ahogando mi vida se va por que tú, Cragger, éramos mejores amigos, pero me traicionaste ¿por qué? Ahora todo en Chima está perdido por mi culpa le tuve que dar el Chi a Cragger para que salvara a sus padres" – me dije mientras me ahogaba y hundía.

De pronto una peculiar figura me saco del agua y me di cuenta que era una chica que no parecía de una tribu que yo conociera.

Ella me empezó a dar respiración boca a boca para sacar el agua, ella si era una salvadora; cuando me desperté le agradecí.

- "Chico león ¿estás bien?" - me preguntó la chica misteriosa.

Yo me ruborice mucho al saber que me salvo una chica y más que era de reparación boca a boca porque es bellísima.

- "¿Chico león?" - me seguía preguntando.

- "Ah estoy bien" - dije reaccionando al fin.

- "Creí que te morirías de ahogamiento" - dijo la chica misteriosa.

- "Gracias por salvarme chica pero ¿cómo te llamas?" - le pregunte.

- "Mi nombre es Valentina Fire pero me puedes decir Valentina" - dijo Valentina la chica misteriosa.

- "Mi nombre es Laval y ¿no viste a algún cocodrilo por aquí?" - dije para saber si vio a Cragger.

- "No, solo a ti" - dijo Valentina.

- "Oye ¿por qué estás sola y no te había visto a nadie de tu tribu? - dije preguntándole a Valentina.

- "Es que soy huérfana no tengo a nadie" - dijo Valentina que se puso a llorar.

- "Oye Valentina tranquilízate mira conozco un lugar donde te podrán acoger pero ven conmigo en mi spedor ya" - dije para tranquilizarla.

- "Bueno Laval" - dijo Valentina que se subió en el spedor y nos fuimos al templo león.

Todavía había cocodrilos, lobos y cuervos que atacaban el lugar.

- "Laval esto me da miedo ¿por qué todos pelean?" - dijo Valentina con la voz baja.

- "Es que ellos lo provocaron" - dije de respuesta a Valentina.

- "¿Cuales tribus?" - me preguntó Valentina.

- "Los cocodrilos, lobos y cuervos" - dije en respuesta a su pregunta.

- "Yo me encargare" - dijo Valentina metiéndose en medio de la batalla.

- "Valentina no lo hagas es peligroso" - dije gritándole a Valentina.

De pronto el cielo se puso nublado y del suelo empezó a salir fuego y lava.

- "¡Cocodrilos! ¡Lobos! ¡Cuervos! ¡Váyanse antes que los asesine!" - dijo Valentina llena de furia que los amenazaba con matarlos.

- "Miren una niñita nos amenaza con matarnos que miedo da" - dijo un cocodrilo con sarcasmo.

- "¡Ah sí, mira mi furia!" - dijo Valentina lanzándole un poco de fuego, una bola de fuego para ser exacto.

- "¡Ah, HUIDA!" - gritaron los tres jefes de aquellas tribus huyendo y sus respectivas tribus huyeron y de pronto me acerco para hablar con ella.

- "¿Valentina? ¿qué te paso recién?" – le preguntó por el origen de finalizar la pelea.

- "Es que lo hice porque es bueno, para proteger Chima o no Laval porque es bueno proteger el templo porque estaría de su lado" - dijo Valentina ya calmada.

- "Si pero ¿cómo hiciste eso?" - le volví a preguntar.

- "Es que mi nombre es Valentina Fire Fuego al español y como que el fuego es parte de mi" - dijo Valentina.

- "Bueno Valentina nos salvaste iré a hablar con Eris para que te quedes a vivir en el espiral águila" - dije yendo a buscar a Eris.

- "¡Eris!" – la llame, para ver lo de Valentina.

- "¿Que Laval?" - dijo Eris que se encontraba al lado mío.

- "Es que lo que nos salvo fue una chica y también me salvo peleando con Cragger, se llama Valentina" - dije a Eris.

- "¿Una chica hiso eso? Ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo, ¿cómo crees que otra chica pudo?" - me pregunto Eris con un asombro evidente.

- "Bueno, Eris ni yo me lo creí, pero vamos a verla porque le prometí algo ¿ya?" - dije a Eris.

- "¿Bueno pero qué?" - dijo Eris preguntándome por que no savia que le prometí a Valentina.

- "Ella es huérfana, me salvo la vida, entonces le dije que te preguntaría para que viviera en el espiral águila" – le dije un poco nervioso.

- "¿Quieres que la acoja en el espiral águila?" - dijo Eris un poco nerviosa.

- "Si y de paso te harás una amiga ya que no tienes" - dije animando a Eris.

- "Bueno y donde esta y ¿cómo quieres que viva allá, porque no tiene alas?" - dijo Eris.

- "Si tiene, y además tiene un cuerno" -

- "¿¡Cuerno!?" - dijo asombrada - "Tendré que buscar en los libros que es ella"

- "¿Acaso crees que es una criatura mitológica?" - dije más o menos enojado.

- "Si daa los unicornios tienen cuerno, pero dices que tiene alas no sé qué será" - dijo Eris con ironía.

- "Bueno solo vallamos con ella" -dije a Eris para que me siguiera.

Después de caminar un poco llegamos con Valentina.

- "Laval ella es Eris ¿cierto?" – me pregunta Valentina.

- "Si, yo lo soy, mucho gusto en conocerte, Valentina" - dijo Eris extendiendo su garra.

- "Igualmente" - dijo Valentina estrechando su mano con Valentina.

(NA: Yo escribí eso porque recién se conocen no hace años para abrasarse)

- "Ya que se conocen por que no vas con Eris para conocer tu nuevo hogar" – le dije a Valentina con una sonrisa.

- "Gracias Laval y Eris, por brindarme un hogar apenas los conozco pero parece si fuéramos los mejores amigos" - dijo Valentina sonriendo y cerrando los ojos tiernamente.

- "Ya vamos Valentina" - dijo Eris llevándose consigo a Valentina.

Woah, no creí que una chica fuera como ella, nos salvó pero piensa que yo la salve, me siento alagado por eso, y es muy inteligente y tierna, creo como sí que ya hubiera visto hace tiempo a alguien como ella bueno eso no importa, de seguro como Eris vendrá mañana a visitarme vendrá con ella, ya quiero que sea mañana.

-Eris-

Estaba con la nueva, Valentina, porque le estaba mostrando el espiral águila pero no creo que no tendrá contacto social con los demás, ya que ella es muy social e inteligente, nunca conocí a alguien como yo, somos muy parecidas creo lo que dijo Laval seria verdad ya que me estoy llevando bien con ella.

- "¿Cuánto falta, Eris?" - me preguntó Valentina.

- "Poco Valentina, pero creo que solo te ayudare a hospedarte, mi hermano también nos ayudara" - dije respondiendo a la pregunta de Valentina.

- "¿Y cómo se llama tu hermano?" - preguntó Valentina.

- "Equila, es el que anuncia las carreras de spedors ¿te acuerdas?" - dije en respuesta a Valentina.

- "¿Carreras de spedors?" - dijo Valentina y me empecé a poner incrédula.

- "¡¿Como, no sabes que son?!" - dije enojada.

- "Bueno no estoy en exilio pero estoy desconectada con todo el mundo" - dijo Valentina y empecé llorar ¿cómo sería estar en su lugar?

- "Eris ¿por qué lloras?" - dijo Valentina de nuevo y empecé a parar de llorar.

- "Es que dieron ganas de llorar por que no sabes que son las carreras y estar sola por una gran cantidad de tiempo" - dije limpiandome las lagrimas

- "Eris, no llores no es bueno verte llorar para ya, y ¿cuánto falta, Eris?" - me preguntó Valentina.

- "Falta poco Valentina ten paciencia ¿ya?" - dije intentando calmar a Valentina.

- "Bueno, Eris" - dijo Valentina.

Después que ambas volamos un poco, llegamos al espiral águila y le mostré su cuarto:

- "Mira Valentina, este es tu cuarto ¿te gusta?" -

- "¡Me Encanta!" - dijo Valentina Alegre y feliz, parecía una niña pequeña.

- "Que bien que te guste Valentina pero me doy cuenta ¿tú tienes arnés o algo así para poder controlar el poder del Chi?" - le pregunte a Valentina.

- "¿Que es el Chi?" - me pregunto Valentina y me quede asombrada por lo que me respondió.

- "Mira te traeré un libro para que aprendas las reglas de aquí, como comportarte en el espiral, como se fundó Chima y que es el Chi" - dije pero no sabría si le gustaría leer tanto.

- "Bueno Eris tengo mucho tiempo para averiguar todo eso ¿por qué no empiezo hoy?" - dijo Valentina y me quede pico abierto.

- "Valentina hay que comer no lo crees primero pero me acompañas con mi padre y mi hermano" -

- "Bueno supongo que tengo que comer algo, pero no será descortés que entre a comer con ellos y tú, sin conocerlos por qué no les avisas" - dijo Valentina.

Fui a donde mi padre para avisar sobre mi invitada pero me topé con él en la librería.

- "Papá" - dije llamando a mi papá.

(N/A: Para los que no lo saben, el papá de Eris es Ewald un águila del grupo de las águilas sabias de su tribu)

- "¿Eris, que pasa?" - dijo mi padre.

- "Es que tengo una invitada o no sé si la aceptaras es una amiga que esta huérfana y necesita hogar pero no es una aguila" - dije a mi padre por avisar que traje a Valentina aquí.

- "Bueno pero entonces ¿es una cuervo?" - dijo mi papá un poco nervioso porque quizás sería algo así como una espía para que tomaran el espiral aguila.

- "No lo es ni yo lo sé pero la invite y le ofrecí una habitación sin dueño y también le dije que comiera con nosotros" - dije a mi padre que se quitó el nerviosismo.

- "Bueno yo averiguare que es porque conozco muchos animales por ser filosofo pero altiro voy hija a comer espérenme, por mientras por que no alistas para comer o ¿tú preparas algo esta vez?" - dijo mi padre dándome chance de poder preparar la comida.

(N/A: Por si acaso estoy intentando no poner cosas parecidas a la vida real solo puse comer porque sería raro que las águilas cenaran o tomaran once XD)

- "Ya papá alistare la once con Valentina ese es su nombre" - dije dándole el nombre de mi amiga a mi padre.

- "Ya hija pero ve y alista la comida porque tengo que ver un asunto" - dijo mi padre alejándose.

Fui a buscar a Valentina para que ella y yo hiciéramos la comida pero igual obviamente le conté la charla con mi padre que le alegro que ella tenía ya hogar.

- "Entonces ¿que te parece si preparamos la comida?" – le pregunte a valentina.

- "Bueno Eris ¿pero qué?" - dijo Valentina preguntándome algo que no sabía responderle.

- "Eh... ¿por qué no champiñones rellenos?" - dije acordándome me como se hacían.

- "No sé qué son los champiñones rellenos, pero me gustan los champiñones" - dijo Valentina tocándose el vientre con gesto de hambre.

- "Bueno mira aquí está el libro de recetas" - dije sacando el libro de recetas vegetarianas.

Empezamos a hacer la comida o cena y no nos salió tan mal, mi padre dijo que estaba delicioso, mi hermano Equila hico "Umm, rico" o sea nos quedó bien, lo probamos y si estaba bien para la primera vez que hicimos la comida juntas, después fui a dejar a Valentina a su pieza y después yo me fui a dormir a mi habitación y dormí y acabo el día donde conocí a mi mejor amiga.

Como quedo mi primer episodio de este fic quiero que me escriban y sí que entendieron un poco la personalidad de Valentina, que ella no deja que lastimen a sus amigos, eso pasa lo que paso al comienzo del episodio y eso.

Dark-Craick me está ayudando en este fic en la ortografía y gramática.

FanFiction De Dark-Craick : www .fanfiction u/5938911 /Dark-Craick


	2. Adios Equila,Hola Cragger

La Vida De Valentina Fire EP 2 / Adios spiral aguila, adios Equila, hola Cragger

Hola aqui estoy denuevo con el segundo capitulo de mi fic de LOC y aqui por primera vez are que ella sea la que tiene el POV y comenzamos.

Y ahora paso 1 mes Valentina en el espiral para que no dijan de que no tiene sentido por que dice que ha pasado 1 mes, se adelanto el tiempo como en los primeros Cap de LOC que las carreras de spedors son cada 1 mes y se hacen como 3 consecutivas por 3 caps.

-Valentina Fire-

Yo estaba con Eris despues de ser aceptada para vivir en el espiral aguila y hibamos a un dia de mercado que me explico que es como el dia que todas las tribus de Chima van amistosamente al templo leon para vender, comerciar o intercambiar cosas con otras tribus.

- "Eris estas segura que tengo que ir vestida asi?" - dije quejandome de la ropa que me dio.

- "Acaso tienes algo para vestir?" - dijo Eris con mirada de te lo dije.

- "Si tengo otra cosa" - de repente entre a mi cuarto y me cambie.

Me puse algo que era una falda de tamaño moredaro y ariba me puse una polera por que no queria usar la ropa que Eris me dio por que tengo mi propio look.

- "Mira mejor cuando estemos en el templo buscaremos a Laval para darte algo para controlar el Chi ya?" - dijo Eris preocupada por mi seguridad.

- "Eris no necesito eso para defenderme" - dije a Eris que n necesitaba proteción si alguien me queria hacer daño.

- "No me importa lo que dijas amiga igual tendras que usarlo por que eso es una responsabilidad" - dijo Eris frunicendo el seño.

- "Bueno pero rapido por que quiero ver que hay en los lugares puede haber algo interesante" - dije a Eris por que nunca NUNCA! tube contacto social con alguien que no fuera ella o Laval.

- "Bueno pero apresura el vuelo ya?" - dijo Eris que estaba como a 10 metros de distancia entre nosotras 2.

Llegamos las 2 a el templo leon el cual como somos nosotras 2 amigas de Laval no hubo problemas despues nos topamos con Laval.

- "Laval!" - gritamos Eris y Yo y nos tiramos encima de el.

- "Chicas me estan aplastando" - dijo Laval intentandonos sacar de encima de el.

- "Ah lo siento Laval es que me deje llevar al ver lo que hiso Eris hice lo mismo" - dije disculpandome con Laval.

- "Valentina no importa pero bueno por que no estan afuera?" - dijo Laval dudoso y reconoci altiro que estaba dudoso.

- "Es que es algo de parte de Valentina" - dijo Eris corriendome con su garra cerca de Laval.

- "Valentina que necesitas?" - dijo Laval un poco dudoso y nervioso.

- "Necesito algo para poder controlar el Chi" - dije diciendole a Laval.

- "Pero po que no me dijiste ayer?" - me pregunto Laval.

- "Es... que no sabia que es el Chi ayer en ese momento cuando estube en mi habitación en el spiral aguila Eris me paso muchos libros de que ya me se practicamente todo" - dije nerviosa por que no sabia como Laval reacionaria por que le dije que no sabia que era el Chi.

- "Valentina!? como no savias que es el Chi!?" - dijo Laval sorprendido y haciendo señas con sus garras para que Eris se fuera.

- "Valentina yo estare esperandote afuera ya chao" - se despidio de mi Eris.

- "Chao Eris" - dije despidiendome de Eris.

- "Mira Valentina hay muchas cosas para poder controlar Chi pero tendras que escoger que usaras?" - dijo Laval preguntandome que usaria para poder controlarel poder del Chi.

- "Un collar me gustaria es practico y eso" - dije respondiendole a Laval.

- "Segura?" - me pregunto Laval para afirmar.

- "Si Laval es por que ademas es como atuendo" - dije sacando una sonrisa.

- "Bueno mira supuestamente se hace un ritual pero como tienes más de la edad solo te lo entrego" - dijo Laval entregandome el collar.

- "Gracias Laval" - dije mostrandole una sonrisa y poniendome el collar.

- "De nada Valentina pero no crees que hay que ir afuera?" - dijo Laval.

- "Si pero puedo probarlo?" - dije preguntandole a Laval.

- "Claro Valentina" - dijo Laval respondiendome.

-Eris-

Guau se estan demornado mucho por que Valentina tiene que ser muy indesisa pero bueno.. que puedo hacer solo puedo esperar soy paciente pero como que se estan demorando mejor ire a verlos.

- "Oigan por que se demoran tanto?" - le pregunte a ambos que Laval tenia un Chi en sus garras y se la estaba entregando a Valentina.

- "Es que Laval me esta dando Chi para saver si puedo soportar su poder" - me dijo Valentina respondiendo mi pregunta.

Nose pero esto no me daba muy buena pinta darle Chi a Valentina pero que podria pasar.

- "Toma Valentina aqui esta tu primer Chi" - dijo Laval entregandole la orbe de Chi a Valentina y me sentia feliz de ella.

- "Pero Laval como se usa esto?" - le pregunto Valentina a Laval y yo me di un facepalm.

- "Mira introduces el Chi en tu collar en donde tiene un espacio con forma circular lo vez?" - le pregunto Laval a Valentina.

- "Ah Valentina no es tan dificil vamos aslo solo quedan 3 horas de el dia del mercado!" - dije interumpiendo a Laval y Valentina.

- "Espera Eris falta poco espera" - dijo Valentina poniendose el orbe de Chi en su collar.

- "AHHHHHHHH!" - dijo Valentina pegando un grito pero mucho más fuerte que el de cualquier animal poniendose una orbe.

- "Si Valentina lo hiciste!" - dijo Laval feliz por que Valentina lo logro.

- "Se siente muy bien" - dijo Valentina estirandoze.

- "Pero ya sabes como usarlo?" - le pregunte a Valentina.

- "Si entendi Eris y gracias Laval" - dijo Valentina notablemente Laval y yo nos dimos cuenta de su sonrisa.

- "Ya vamos afuera" - dije para poder disfrutar este dia.

Salimos los tres Valentina,Laval y yo estabamos buscando pero estaban en otro lugar.

- "Pero hace poco estaban aqui?" - dije sin entender.

- "Es que estaban muy cerca de la picina sagrada de Chi por eso ahora estan más lejos" - dijo Laval respondiendo mi pregunta.

- "Ya entonces vamos en los spedors" - dije creando una respuesta ya que caminar nos demorariamos un rato.

- "Eh Eris,Laval no tengo spedor" - dijo Valentina con logica.

- "Valentina ven aqui o si quieres con Laval" - dije respondiendo la pregunta de Valentina.

- "Se me ocurrio por que no ocupo el poder del Chi para volar rapido y ustedes intentaran alcanzame ya?" - dijo Valentina de una manera jugetona y activa.

- "Estas segura Valentina que puede que te estrelles y te lesiones?" - le pregunto Laval preocupado por lo que le podria pasar a Valentina y yo igual estaba preocupada por mi mejor amiga.

- "Segura Laval entonces partimos?" - pregunto Valentina con un tono que reconoci que estaba segura de si misma.

- "Si,Uno" - dijo Laval.

- "Dos" - dije yo que solo faltaba Valentina.

- "TRES!" - dijo Valentina para iniciar la carrera.

Estubimos un rato corto ya que la distancia era minima pero Laval resulto ganar.

- "Gane! Valentina igual resultaste ser rapida pero es mejor y más rapido estar en spedor, ya sabes deberias tener uno" - dijo Laval a Valentina empezando a dudar de que un spedor es más rapido que el poder del Chi.

-Valentina Fire-

- "Bueno Laval lo admito necesito un spedor pero despues lo veo ahora vamos a disfrutar el dia del mercado" - dije emocionada.

- "Bueno Valentina, Eris vamos" - dijo Laval igual de emocionado.

Fuimos los tres Eris, Laval y yo a el dia del mercado Eris me dio dinero para poder comprar algo pero ellos dos fueron por otro camino hasta que encontre a alguien que me parecia conocido como si que Laval y Eris lo hubieran mencionado.

- "Hola" - dije saludando a un chico de mi edad que es un cocodrilo.

- "Hey chica como te llamas y por que no te pareces a nadie de otra tribu?" - me pregunto el cocodrilo sin responderme.

- "De primero me llamo Valentina Fire y de segundo ni si quiera se que soy y como te llamas tu?" - le pregunte a ese chico cocodrilo.

- "Me llamo Cragger y por que estas sola?" - me pregunto Cragger el chico que recien conoci.

Ese nombre me parece que lo escuche que Laval y Eris me dijieron si encontraba a alguien con ese nombre que el es peligroso pero yo no lo creia peligroso incluso me siento extrañada pero creo que me atrae pero por mejor diria una escuza para que no me amenaze en buscar a Laval y Eris.

- "Eh es que soy huerfana" - le dije a Cragger.

- "Ah huerfana pero como podrias estar sola?" - dijo Cragger.

- "Es que yo perdi a mis padres en un incendio y no se si salieron vivos o no y llevo un año sin verlos" - le respondi a Cragger y solte una lagrima ya que yo soy muy sentimental y me hiso acordar a ese desastrozo momento.

- "Tu igual perdiste a tus padres como yo?" - me dijo Cragger que al igual que yo solto una lagrima.

- "En serio como igual que yo pero yo desde entonces yo no he tenido a nadie que me apoyara o contacto social pero cuando me di cuenta de esto vine directamente para aqui" - dije mintiendo y mirando asia otro lado.

- "Eh me di cuenta que miras a otro lado que me ocultas?" - me pregunto Cragger.

- "Te molestaria y no me amenazarias si te mintiera?" - dije con completamente insegura.

Para que le dije eso y no escape de el, soy una estupida quizas me atraiga pero como me estaria enamorando de alguien malo? y más extraño de un cocodrilo?

- "Depende si no es malo" - dijo Cragger tranquilizarme un poco.

- "Es que yo soy amiga de Laval y Eris eso no importa?" - dije nerviosa y mirando a el piso.

- "No es malo por que crees que te abria que hacerte daño por eso?" - dijo Cragger extrañado.

- "Ah que bien pensaba que me matarias o asesinarias" - dije despreocupada.

- "Pero me dijiste que eres huerfana verdad?" - dijo Cragger preguntandome.

- "Eh si pero me acogieron en un lugar el espiral aguila" - dije respondiendo la pregunta de Cragger.

- "Mira prefieres estar con ellos o vivir en un pantano ya saves y podras comunicarte con tribus que esten en la tierra no en el cielo" - dijo Cragger intentando que aceptara su propuesta.

- "Bueno me gustaria pero le tendria que decir a Eris" - dije alegre por que quizas por primera vez le importaba a un chico que me gustaba.

- "Bueno te espero aqui" - dijo Cragger despidiendose de mi.

Fui volando hacia donde estaba Eris y le pregunte si que podria vivir en otro lugar y dijo que si pero que igual nos reuniriamos los tres como siempre entonces fui al espiral aguila y saque mis cosas pero me encontre con el hermano de Eris, Equila.

- "A donde vas Valentina?" - me pregunto Equila.

- "Es que encontre otro lugar donde vivir y me voy a ir" - dije decepcionada por que perderia el contacto con uno de mis amigos que me aprecia por como soy.

- "Por que no te quedas saves quien preparia la cena, con quien podria pasar el tiempo ya que mi hermana Eris siempre esta con Laval o en otras tribus mientras que tu estubiste por un mes aqui y me caiste increible" - dijo tratandome de converser Equila para que no me fuera.

- "Mira Equila quizas te agrado mucho pero es que me gusto vivir aqui pero era temporal no podriamos ser amigos por el resto de nuestras vidas" - dije parece que desanimando un poco a Equila y hiendo a la salida del espiral aguila para partir el viaje.

- "Valentina espera!" - dijo Equila tomando mi mano con su ala que admito que me ruborize ya que ningun chico lo habia hecho.

- "Que Equila?" - le dije pensativa pero el no se dio cuenta de que me ruborize ya que mi pelaje es rojo.

- "Como se va a ir mi mejor amiga de este lugar sin despedirce de mi" - dijo Equila extendiendo su brazos para abrazarlo.

- "Te extrañare Equila pero igual vendre a visitarte nunca te dejare, nunca te abandonare, siempre seras mi mejor amigo" - dije respondiendo el abrazo de Equila.

- "Si eso espero" - dijo Equila para despedirce "Adios Valentina".

- "Adios Equila" - dije despidiendome volando en camino a el dia del mercado en el lugar que me encontraria con Cragger.

Lo encontre ya estaba vacia y se empezaban a ir a sus respectivas tribus cada uno de los animales.

- "Cragger vamos!" - dije diciendole a Cragger para irnos.

- "Ya esta bien Valentina, subete en mi spedor" - dijo Cragger sentandose en su spedor esperando que yo me sentara atras de el.

Emprendimos el viaje a el pantano cocodrilo donde mi vida en Chima se empezaba a poner interesante.

Y hasta aqui el segundo EP de la vida de Valentina Fire y les are 1 pregunta especial

Que chico ha sido mejor con Valentina creen

Laval, Equila o Cragger?

y aqui les dejo el fanfiction de Dark-Craick que me esta ayudando con la ortografia y gramatica.

FanFiction de Dark-Craick : www .fanfiction u/5938911/Dark-Craick


	3. Mi nuevo Hogar,El Pantano Cocodrilo

Hola estoy aqui con un nuevo EP De La Vida De Valentina Fire

EP 3 / Mi nuevo hogar, el pantano cocodrilo

-Equila-

Soy idiota le tube que haber dicho a Valentina lo que sentia por ella antes que se fuera ya pasaron 2 semanas pero siento como si hubiera sido ayer no lo puedo creer mi vida ahora es infeliz espero que valla a la carrera de spedors de hoy ya que se ha visto a un corredor muy rapido seguro que vendra a esta carrera.

-Valentina Fire-

- "Ah que temprano es creo que bati record ya que es de noche son las... 3:21 am bueno aprobechare ver las estrellas ya que son muy hermosas y me hacen acordar a mis padres espero que este lleno el cielo nocturno con estrellas" - dije mientras bostezaba y me levantaba de mi cama.

Me vesti apropiadamente por que en la noche en el pantano cocodrilo hace mucho frio de noche aunque los cocodrilos no les da mucho frio ya que son de sangre fria.

Al salir me econtre con Cragger que estaba mirando las estrellas.

- "Como me gustaria que mis padres volvieran que les dijiera que no puedo ser el rey ya que no estoy listo papi, mami me gustaria que estubieran aqui" - dijo Cragger mientras lloraba.

- "Cragger te pasa algo?" - le pregunte a Cragger.

- "Valentina! estabas mucho tiempo viendome?" - me pregunto Cragger ruborizado.

- "No sali hace poco pero te entiendo Cragger pero estas ruborizado?" - dije mirandolo sonriendole.

- "Eh yo no estaria ruborizado de ti o de una chica, nunca!" - dijo Cragger aun más ruborizado y nervioso.

- "Te gusto verdad?" - le pregunte a Cragger.

- "Que yo que...?" - me pregunto Cragger aun más nervioso y sonrojado.

- "Entonces no te importa si me siento al lado tullo?" - dije poniendo a Cragger más nervioso y ruborizado.

- "Ehh... no me importa" - dijo aun peor.

Yo me acoste en su pecho por que habia algo que yo deseaba que me lo confesara yo ya lo sabia solo que queria que lo admitiera ya que savia que este era el ambiente perfecto.

- "Valentina que haces acostada en mi pecho!?" - dijo Cragger ya ruborizado como un tomate y al tope de los nervios.

- "Admitelo te gusto?" - dije poniendo a Cragger al limite y no savia que decir.

- "Ehh yo... bueno me gustas" - dijo Cragger admitiendolo y ya sin nervios pero todavia estaba ruborizado.

- "Lo savia! y te cuento un secreto?" - le pregunte a Cragger con voz timida.

- "Que? Valentina?, me lo puedes contar" - me dijo Cragger viendome recostada en sima de su pecho.

- "Tu me gustas" - le dije a Cragger a el oido para que nadie escuchara.

- "Que!?" - dijo Cragger sin habla.

- "Te quiero, te deceo a mi lado no me gustaria estar a otro lado que no sea el tullo" - dije ruborizando a Cragger.

- "Pero yo creia que no sentias lo mismo que yo ya que soy un cocodrilo y tu eres una chica super bella y buena en muchos aspectos" - dijo Cragger mirandome a los ojos y empezando a disminuir si roburización.

- "Bueno Cragger tu me empezaste a atraer cuando te conoci y desde entonces te quiero como algo muy importante para mi, pero por que no paran la guerra entre tu tribu, la de los lobos y cuervos y hacen la paz con los leones y demas tribus Cragger es que me gusta estar contigo pero no puedo estar con los demas" - dije decepcionada.

- "Valentina te juro que arreglare esto ya? no habra conflictos pero yo te dire algo si nosotros tenemos algo entre nosotros dos como podriamos tener una relación si que tu eres ni si quiera saves que eres y yo soy un cocodrilo los dos somos muy distintos no podriamo..." - Cragger fue interumpido por mi por que acercaba mi boca ala sulla.

- "Valentina estas segura? quizas te podria morder o algo y ademas no se si quieres estar conmigo en serio estas segura?" - dijo Cragger un poco nervioso.

- "Solo cumple mi deseo y disfrutalo" - le dije a Cragger y el igual empezo a acercar su boca o osico a mi boca.

Los dos nos besamos y fue mi primer beso pero lo disfrute con Cragger ya que a el era el unico que habia ocupado mi corazon y por la falta de aire separamos nuestras bocas y me volvi a acostar en su pecho pero esta vez para dormir.

- "Valentina... eso... fue... increible" - dijo Cragger mientras acariciaba mi rostro y igual se puso a descanzar.

Enrealidad no descanzamos dormimos y en el dia nos despertamos.

- "Valentina lo de anoche fue increible nunca crei que sentias eso por mi" - dijo Cragger despertandome y acarrisiandome.

- "Cragger no creia que besaras tan bien fue increible y tu nunca crei que fueras tan tierno y gentil conmigo ni si quiera creo que este la necesidad de ir a la carrera de Chi dorado que dices?" - dije preguntandole con voz baja a Cragger por que estaba satisfecha con lo de ayer.

- "Es que Valentina hay que ir para el templo leon hay que participar" - dijo Cragger besandome nuevamente pero más corto que el anterior.

- "Bueno pero a la vuelta me gustaria estar contigo denuevo" - dije dandole una sonrisa y mire sus ojos.

- "Bueno tu mandas Valentina pero que hermosos ojos color azul claro tienes" - dijo Cragger mirando mis ojos.

- "Gracias pero no crees que ya es hora de que vallamos a la carrera del Chi dorado?" - dije recordando cierta carrera.

- "Bueno vamo..." - dije Cragger que fue interumpido por una voz femenina que me parecia familiar.

- "Oigan no creen que es ta... QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!" - dijo la voz femenina que poco a poco entendia de quien era.

- "Eh puedo esplicarlo hermana" - dijo Cragger al tope de los nervios.

- "Si claro.. como no explicame que estabas haciendo con Valentina" - dijo Crooler que voltie para ver quien era.

- "Mira lo que pasa es que ella vino a afuera ya que estaba aburrida y no podia dormir eso es lo que paso" - dijo Cragger con los nervios a el tope.

- "Ya bueno te creo,por esta vez,deberian ir a ya sabes que Cragger" - dijo Crooler.

- "Ah verdad,ya Valentina vamonos" - dijo Cragger subiendose al speedor "Vienes?"

- "Si voy" - dije subiendome a el speedor.

- "Ya alla vamos" - dijo Cragger haciendo partir el speedor.

Los dos estabamos sin hablarnos por aquel sucedido que paso entre los dos,de seguro el estaba por dentro "Por que hice eso?" yo igual pero no puedo pensar en eso y derepente el me hablo.

- "Valentina?" - dijo Cragger hablandome.

- "Que Cragger?" - dije respondiendo a Cragger.

- "Lo que paso" - dijo Cragger "Tu lo decias de verdad?" - dijo sonrojado

- "Si... me gustas" - dije en voz baja y roburizada.

- "Eh... yo nunca habia sentido eso por una... chica" - dijo Cragger ruborizado.

- "Deberiamos concentrarnos en lo que vamos ha hacer,la carrera de el chi dorado" - dije cambiando el tema.

- "Si tienes razón,deberiamos olvidar eso" - dijo Cragger.

- "Bueno,solo conduce" - dije para olvidar lo sucedido.

Hasta aqui el episodio 3 *rascandose la cabeza* se que estubo algo corto y con mucha espera es que estube viendo todos los capitulos denuevo y se me olvido el fic *facepalm* deberia ponerme un poco más activo aunque casi siempre actualizo pero bueno como he tenido muchisimas pruebas y trabajos eh tenido que hacer lo que hay que hacer pero bueno ahora me concentrare un poco más en escribir más y con mejor otrografia y dramatica bye :D


	4. La Gran Carrera y Mi novio

Hola estoy con otro episodio de La Vida de Valentina Fire después de mucha espera ya que empeze a ver otras cosas y se me fue de las manos este fic pero ahora lo subire más frecuentemente y eso aqui empieza el ep 4

Episodio 4 : La Gran Carrera y Mi novio.

-Valentina Fire-

Estaba viendo la carrera ya que no tengo spedor,pero igualmente me gustaria competir,estaba limpiando mis pensamientos y de como es que hice eso? no lo se,como pude ser tan atrevida,tu no eres asi,tienes que comportarte.

Me estaba golpeando mi cabeza por haber hecho eso y no paraba de mirarlo mientras competia,que me pasa? estoy enamorada de el,pero,no puedo,no,ademas Crooler nos vio,tengo que ser más inteligente y esto es imposible,pero por lo menos me beso.

Seguia observando la carrera,ya me estaba aburriendo hasta que vi mi collar y empeze a jugar con el,como si fuera pequeña todavia,pero,después escuche una voz detras mio.

- "Cuanto tiempo sin verte,Valentina" - dijo una voz masculina que me parecia conocida y me voltie a ver quien era.

- "Equila!" - dije abrazandolo a más no poder,creia que no lo veria en el resto de mi vida pero si lo pude ver.

- "Estas feliz de verme,como has estado?" - dijo Equila.

- "Bien,feliz,mi estadia en el pantano cocodrilo me ha agradado" - dije.

- "Que bien,pero estrañas no estar en el espiral?" - dijo Equila.

- "Lo extraño,pero,me tengo que acostumbrar a el pantanto cocodrilo ya que lo podria convercer y la paz seria eterna,no lo crees?" - dije sonriendo.

- "Si,tienes razón,para no ser un aguila eres una chica muy lista" - dijo Equila.

- "Exacto,por que me hice valer por mi misma desde los 15 años" - dije sonriendo nuevamente.

- "De veras? no me lo esperaba de ti,tu no eres tan salvaje o atrevida,eres delicada yrefinada" - dijo Equila riendo.

- "Jajajaja,bueno esa,pero,soy incomprendida,no tengo padres,familia,solo amigos que siempre me salvan" - dije cruzando los brazos.

- "Bueno,que te parece si como antes nos juntamos,ya sabes,3 veces a la semana?" - dijo Equila nervisos.

- "Claro,me gustaria,por que me caes bien y siempre me trataste bien" - dije cerrando los ojos y riendo a la vez.

- "Bueno,entonces,nos vemos" - dijo Equila regresando a comentar la carrera.

Que bien que te acuerdes de mi después de 1 mes sin vernos y comunicarnos,todavia somos los mejores amigos.

Después Cragger venia hacia mi,la carrera habia finalizado.

- "Como te fue?" - le pregunte alegremente.

- "Mal,ese,sombra viento gano la carrera" - dijo Cragger enojado.

- "No te enojes,estate feliz,mira,en cualquier otra oportunidad puedes ganar,no siempre se gana,participar es lo importante,dije tocandole el hombro mirandole el rostro.

- "Valentina,hablamos de esto mientras veniamos de camino a aqui" - dijo Cragger cerrando los ojos y tomando aire.

- "Pero,se lo que te dije,me descontrole,no fui la que soy ahi" - dije mirandolo.

- "Osea,que no te gusto?" - dijo Cragger estrañado.

- "Mira,tu me gustas,eres el unico,hasta ahora,por eso te dije que cumplieras mi deseo,quiero estar contigo,con nadie más,no todo el tiempo,pero me entiendes?" - dije sonriendole.

- "Osea,si te preguntara,que quisieras ser mi novia dirias que si?" - dijo Cragger.

- "Si" - dije acercandome más a el.

- "Pero si Crooler se entera?" - dijo Cragger.

- "No pasara nada,tu supuestamente no le haces caso a ella,tu eres mayor y por eso tu eres actualmente el rey,entonces si podriamos estar juntos" - dije cerrando los ojso para besarlo.

El respondio el beso y lo disfrute y me miro cariñosamente y por fin nos comprendiamos,quizas habiamos dicho de que no hablariamos de eso pero,yo no podia cargar con eso.

- "Bueno,y si volvemos?" - dijo Cragger.

- "Si" - dije mirandolo y me subi nuevamente al spedor.

- "Sabes,podria pedir que te hicieran un spedor,te gustaria?" - dijo Cragger.

- "Si! me encanta,pero necesitaria un tutor" - dije mirandolo y nuevamente lo bese.

- "Jeje" - dijo Cragger haciendo andar al spedor.

Estaba feliz por lo que lo que eramos actualmente y desde que salve a Laval toda mi vida ha mejorado,eso se llama Karma y parece que tengo una karma que es la mejor de Chima.

Seguia el camino a el pantano cocodrilo esta feliz que hasta empeze a cantar.

- "Tu cantas?" - dijo Cragger "Por que cantas muy bonito"

- "Gracias" - dije dandole un beso en la mejilla.

- "Pero,de cuando?" - dijo Cragger.

- "Eris" - dije.

- "Ella te enseño?" - dijo Cragger.

- "Si,es como mi maestra" - dije retomando el canto.

- "Bueno,te aviso cuando llegemos" - dijo Cragger.

Después de llegar,Cragger crea que su hermano estaba haciendo algo malo conmigo,que me abusaba o que hiba a hacer algo peor conmigo,pero al descubrir la relación que tengo con el ahora no se enoja con el,sino conmigo,ahora me vengo a dar cuenta de que ella lo maneja,eso no me gusta,tendre que hacer algo,no quiero perderlo,ahora que lo consegui no lo perdere facilmente.

No te perdere,no me rendire!


	5. Separados PT 1

Bueno aqui estoy con otro episodio de La Vida De Valentina Fire y empezemos!

Episodio 5 : Separados PT 1

PD:Hace tiempo no actualizaba el fic... pero.. ahora las actualizaciones seran semanales.. y.. para que sepan con que canciones me inspiro para cada episodio son estas dos...

Finley - Horizon

Luna - Zoé

-Valentina Fire-

Bueno... para mi agrado estoy feliz ahora... pero... como que siento que Crooler esta haciendo algo... planeando algo... pero... no puedo juzgar a la gente asi como asi... bueno.. lo que importa es que estoy feliz junto a su lado... pero... siento que me falta algo... no se que cosa... pero algo...

-Valentina se despierta-

Ahh... la carrera mensual,tengo que ir a avisarle a Cragger.

Cuando fui a la habitación de Cragger me tope con la sorpresa de que no estaba.

- "Donde se fue?" - pregunte viendo a todos lados.

- "Aqui estoy" - dijo Cragger atras mio abrazandome como siempre lo hacia.

- "Ah... estas ahi" - dije sonriendole mientras tenia una pequeña ruborización.

- "Bueno... vamos a ir a la carrera o que?" - pregunto Cragger.

- "Es necesario ir?" - le pregunte desanimada... espero que entienda a lo que me refiero.

- "Si lo es..." - dijo Cragger.

- "Bueno.." - dije desanimada.

Espera... se me olvido que hoy después de ir a la carrera hiria a visitar Equila.

- "Eh... Cragger... hay un problema.." - dije bajando la cabeza.

- "Cual?" - pregunto Cragger.

- "Es que... hoy.. después de la carrera... hiria a visitar a Equila.." - dije bajando la cabeza.

- "Bueno" - dijo Cragger.

- "Creia que no me dejarias ir.." - comente pensativa.

- "Te dejo... pero... me tienes que avizar.. cuando te vallas.." - dijo Cragger acercandose.

- "Eh... Cragger... es tarde.." - dije nerviosa.

- "Oh... verdad" - dijo Cragger.

- "Pues... no deveriamos ir?" - le pregunte.

- "Si" - dijo Cragger dejandome de abrazar y saliendo para afuera.

Creo... que hoy no vere la carera... dormi muy mal... devido a que... solamente dormi 6 horas... pesadillas... no se si eran pesadillas... pero... era algo horrible...

- "Bueno.. por que tan pensativa?" - pregunto Cragger ya en el spedor.

- "N-nada.." - dije todavia con los pensamientos de esa macabra pesadilla.

- "Segura?" - pregunto Cragger.

- "No... era una simple pesadilla.." - dije sentandome en el spedor.

- "Pues... parecia que te tenia aterrada... tienes ojeras.." - dijo Cragger volteandome a ver.

- "Cuando volvamos... necesito descanzar.." - dije todavia con aquellas imagenes en mi cabeza dañando mi cordura.

- "Bueno... estas lista?" - pregunto Cragger tirando la cosa que hacia que el spedor empezara a funcionar.

- "Si" - le conteste.

No creo que le pudiera contar a alguien mi pesadilla... es muy.. oscura... lo unico bueno es que yo estaba a salvo... pero... no podia creer lo que veia en la pesadilla.

Lo que pasaba era... estaba en el reino leon... parecia haber estallado una guerra... pero.. aun peor... estaba al lado de Cragger... y... los miembros de las tribus de los Leones.. Aguilas... Gorilas... y algunos de los Osos... estaban masacrados... fallecidos... Cragger me miraba diciendome con unos ojos rojos que por fin habia dominado todo Chima... esos ojos... los reconocia... parecia que Crooler lo controlaba... diciendome que era su reina... habia acabado con los traidores... solamente en ese momento yo lloraba... pataleaba para liberarme de el... me tenia... encadenada... no podia huir... no queria sufrir más... después... mire donde estaban los cuerpos sin vida de los miembros de las otras tribus... podia ver a algunas personas importantes en mi vida... a Eris... Laval... Equila! no el no! solamente... podia sentir un dolor... emocional.. fisico... sicologico... y de todo tipos de esos dolores... mi corazón... se habia fracturado... Cragger no pudo haber hecho eso... queria liberarme... y no decia romper las cadenas o otra cosa... liberar mi alma... morir... no queria sufrir más... por dios.. no más dolor...

- "Valentina.. estas llorando?" - dijo Cragger preocupado parando el spedor.

- "N-no pasa nada.." - dije en llanto.

- "No me digas que no pasa nada.. -Detiene el spedor- de aqui no nos movemos hasta que me cuentes que es lo que pasa.." - dijo Cragger preocupado.

- "N-no es nada... es solo... que... es muy feo... lo que sucede.." - le conte a Cragger.

- "Valentina... no me mientas... si algo te duele... a mi igual me duele.." - dijo Cragger preocupado... por lo menos esas palabras... me sanan un poco...

- "No te contare... pero.. me aterra esa pesadilla... no da miedo.. es.. macabra.. y oscura.." - le explique a Cragger.

- "Mejor.. solamente me la cuentas después... ya que llegaremos tarde.." - dijo Cragger.

- "Si.." - dije secandome las lagrimas.

-En lel templo león en la carrera-

Ahora tengo más sueño que ganas de ver la carrera de spedors... pero.. por mejor creo que deberia ir a mojarme el rostro...

-Un rato después-

Pues... creo que esta fria.. bueno.. más refrescante.. aunque por una extraña razón cuando toco el agua... me duele un poco... pero... es necesario...

Creo que deberia volver...

-De vuelta en las afueras de el templo-

Pues... ya estoy mejor... y.. por que todos estan haciendo trampas en la carrera? esto podria ser mi pesadilla? el inicio de mi pesadilla!? No! no quiero que eso pase! solamente fue una pesadilla... nada más...

De pronto algo no me hizo mucha confianza... habia finalizado la carrera... y todos estaban furiosos.. tirando lo que se encontraban a el templo leon.. habia una parte la que me causaba curiosidad... parecia como si un grupo de lobos y Crooler se estubieran infrintraldo a el templo leon... obiamente... no dejaria que algo asi sucediese... por mejor quize ir a ver...

En ese instante hiendo hacia ahi.. causaron una exploción y entraron... obiamente no dejare que se salgan con la sulla.. y... ademas.. veo que Cragger igual va a alli... espera... el esta con ellos!? no puede ser...

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo agarre de la cola evitando que avanzara.

- "Valentina! que haces!?" - dijo Cragger molesto.

- "Como me pudiste hacer esto!?" - dije llorando.

- "Hacerte que?" - pregunto Cragger preocupado.

- "Estas con ellos!?" - dije con enojo y llanto.

- "No.. trato de ayudarlos a ustedes.." - dijo Cragger besandome la mejilla.

- "Lo siento por creer que estas con ellos.." - dije sonriendo y secandome las lagrimas.

-De pronto aparecen Laval,Eris y Rogon-

- "Cragger? Valentina? que hacen aqui?" - pregunto Eris.

- "Ayudandolos" - dije sonriendo "No dejaremos que ellos se salgan con las sullas"

- "Tu peleas?" - pregunto Eris.

- "Eh.. si no te acuerdas lo que hice la otra vez... no puedo hacerlo... eso... solo lo hice por que era... una situación... critica... estube al borde de la muerte... no creo poder hacerlo por mucho tiempo o de por vida.." - les explique.

- "Pero... como pelearas sin arma?" - pregunto Eris.

- "Crees que cierto cocodrilo -Mirando a Cragger- no me daria algo para defenderme?" - dije sacando un arco y una pequeña cuchilla.

- "Pero.. el punto.. sabes usarlas?" - pregunto Laval.

- "Mmm... no..." - dije con una sonrisa nerviosa "Pero.. aprendere a usarlas.."

- "Pues... dejale eso a nosotros" - dijo Laval.

- "Yo no soy una niñita mimada..." - dije sacando la daga poniendola en el cuello de Laval "Creo que si fuera uno de ellos... tu sabes que podrias estar muerto"

- "Valla... eres rapida... pero... no si quiera me dijiste que harias eso.." - comento Laval.

- "Pues... eso mismo puedo hacer en nuestro favor.." - dijo riendo.

- "Pues... Rogon se puede encargar de los malos" - dijo Eris "Cierto Rogon? - dijo usando sus encantos femeninos en Rogon.

-Rogon hace una risa estupida pero comica-

- "S-si Eris" - dijo Rogon mirando a Eris con esa cara... estoy 100 % segura que a el le gusta Eris.

- "Pues.. a por ellos!" - dije volando a donde se habia ido Crooler y los lobos.

Todos ivamos a donde Crooler y el resto.. pero.. siento que alguien agarra mi cola (En anthro.. los personajes de MLP FIM tienen... igualmente crin y cola..)

- "Eh.. Valentina... ten cuidado.. quizas no pueda defenderte.." - dijo Cragger.

- "Se que intentaras hacerlo.." - dije sonriendo y acercandome a el.

- "Valentina... no es el mejor momento... si que no vamos.. puede pasar algo malo.." - dijo Cragger.

- "Bueno.." - dije desanimada y volvi a ir a donde el resto.

Hasta aqui la primera parte de este episodio... hasta la siguiente semana! o.. hasta el final de la semana para poder subir el episodio! :D

PD:Con cada review... ayudas a animarme y que escriba más rapido los episodios... y tambien cualquier critica constructiva se acepta :D


End file.
